


[ME]如期而至meszd

by Fayyyyy511



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 15:14:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21478444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fayyyyy511/pseuds/Fayyyyy511
Summary: 这是Mark和Eduardo认识的第十年。完结存档
Relationships: Mark Zuckerberg/Eduardo Saverin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	1. 下（上见chapter2）

下

虽然亲吻对两个人来说早就是家常便饭，但这样旖旎缠绵的舌尖嬉戏还是头一次，Eduardo几乎是马上就感知到了Mark的变化。

微微颤抖的呼吸，故作凶悍以掩饰生涩的抚弄，胡乱释放的饱含侵略性的信息素，还有那根硬到无法忽视的柱状物，它戳在Eduardo的肚皮上，即使隔着两层布料也清晰无比。

他们都不再是坐在校车里等待接送的孩童了，吻着吻着吻出生理反应也是常有的事，尤其在不久前，距今大概有两三个月，Eduardo分化成Omega之后，有段时间Mark和Eduardo都在有意识地回避亲热的举动，为了不让自己和对方陷入尴尬里，两个人那时候会做的最大尺度的事仅仅是拥抱和牵手，纯情得有点过头。

只坚持了一周左右，他们就厌倦了这种乏味的自发式柏拉图行为，解禁的那天Mark按着Eduardo足足亲了有十分钟，一次性补齐了七天的总量，还超出了一倍不止。

这次Eduardo也是在偿还先前欠下的债，分别的加上冷战的，但简单的亲吻已经糊弄不了Mark了，他想要的是比之前超过很多的东西。

“Mar…Mar…等，等等，Mark，”金贵的小少爷让这个粗鲁的Alpha又是揉又是亲，被搞得腰酸腿软，心里不禁打起了退堂鼓，他努力躲开了对方唇舌的穷追猛打，偏过脸气喘吁吁地跟Mark商量，“你真的要吗？我……你……我们……会不会……”

见Eduardo支支吾吾半天说不出一个整的句子，Mark心下一沉，躁动的神经被强行抚平，如同火势正猛的炉灶倏地浇上了一盆冰水，凉意通过他钴蓝色的眼睛渗透出去，冻得Eduardo打了个寒噤。

“你，”Mark尽量让自己听起来不那么烦闷懊恼，试图心平气和地跟他的Omega再确认一次，“……可以反悔，如果不想做，我停下。”

“没有！”

Eduardo也不明白为什么他会这么急于展示诚意，或许是觉得临阵脱逃很不耻，又或许是在为Mark的隐忍感到内疚——是他主动挑起了这一切。

面对上方重新热烈起的视线，小Omega吞了口口水，迟疑地说出自己的问题。

“我怕……我，我是说，我不太懂，你……会吗？”

过于直白的发问令Mark不由得一愣，高耸的眉头皱紧，想了好几个答案，可说出的却是安慰系数最低的实话。

“不会。”

“……”Eduardo扼腕，“你明明比我早分化两年，Sean不是说给你发过好多——”

Sean是Mark班上的同学，因为狂放不羁的品格声名远播。

“我才不会看，”Mark打断他，语气里透着不快，大概是生气Eduardo在这种时候提第三个人，“他在我的黑名单上。”

“好好好，”Eduardo连忙安抚，将细长的腿盘上Alpha的腰，湿漉漉的斑比眼一眨一眨，趁对方的注意力在自己身上，赶紧换了个话题，“所以现在我们要做什么呀，你……想插到我里面吗？”

Mark没回话，但手指已经没有收敛地摸上了Omega后颈的性腺，眼神中更是写满了独占欲，即便不明说，心思也昭然若揭。

“那你先帮我把裤子脱了吧。”

虽说是出身世家的小少爷，Eduardo身上却没有半点名门Omega们应有的娇矜情态，他落落大方得过分，仿佛先前举棋不定的那个是另有其人。

既然Eduardo都这样说了，Mark当然不会客气，将对方外裤内裤统统扒下之后，也不忘剥光Eduardo的上半身，还自觉地除掉了自己身上的所有衣物，和他的Omega坦诚先见。

肉贴肉的感觉说不上糟糕，Eduardo居然还有些迷恋Mark并不宽阔但又温暖异常的怀抱，他知道自己的脸很烫，便自顾自地把整颗脑袋都埋进了Mark的胸膛，装成一只害羞的牝鹿，任凭猎人怎么诱惑都不肯抬头。

Mark刚要有所动作，就听到Eduardo在他胸口闷闷地嘟囔，“窗帘，拉上。”

他的床紧挨着一扇玻璃窗，望过去可以看到楼下的街道，虽然没什么车和人，也足以令Eduardo顾虑。

Mark蹭起身，走过去合上了那两块浅蓝色的窗布，屋里的光线瞬间暗下了一个度。

“可以了。”

Eduardo还没来得及说话，就又被对方吻住。

小年轻之间的情欲往往来得更为猛烈，一经点燃便生出了燎原的架势，两方信息素互相碰撞互融，都给彼此染上了对方的味道，Mark被Eduardo身上的奶香气撩拨得心性大乱，平日里从来都跟着他的性冷淡标签彻底没影。

首先遭殃的是Eduardo的乳头，Mark太喜欢它们了，俏生生地挺在贫瘠的乳房上，简直像是在等待自己的采撷。他一口咬了上去，尝不够似的，上下齿叼住中间小小的一颗，来回撕扯，舌头熟稔地舔上被磨开的奶孔，再凶狠吮嗜，如果他的Omega现在怀着孕，只怕初乳都会被吸出来。

Eduardo忍了一会儿，还是控制不住嘶嘶地抽气，一边在胡思乱想他的Alpha绝对是实干派，而他则太浅薄。Eduardo默默在心里气闷自己的生涩，只是这种级数的亵弄就一点招架之力也无，连反击的机会都找不到。

骄傲的Alpha是不会允许他的Omega分心的，Mark忽然用膝盖顶开Eduardo闭合的腿根，把自己嵌进对方的两腿间，勃起的阴茎像是被装上了导航器，自发地找到了稍后要入驻的秘境，硬胀的头部划过Omega两瓣丰润臀肉中间的缝隙，明目张胆地在穴口往来逡巡，就像是要硬闯到里面去。

这可把Eduardo给吓坏了。他的下半身被Mark压制到动弹不得，上半身又整个让对方锁在怀里，能反抗的就只剩一张嘴。

于是Saverin家的小少爷慌不择路地讨起了饶，“等等等等等等等等……不行不行不行，别这样，别进来，求你求你……”

他不知道自己带着口音的软绵腔调响在Mark的耳边有多勾人，听得他深了眼眸，手劲陡然加大，Eduardo被抱得喘不过气，呼吸都有些困难，股间夹着的巨物依然虎视眈眈，并且不太妙的是，Eduardo感觉到了一丝怪异。

黏黏糊糊，湿湿哒哒，听上去就像幼时的他们在分享同一根棒棒糖。

显然Mark也注意到了，Eduardo看到他低下脑袋皱起眉，目之所及是自己的视线遮挡区，除了Mark的一头卷毛，别的Eduardo什么都没看到。

“怎、怎么了？”

小少爷有点慌乱。

“……”Mark抿唇，过了好一阵才开口，“弄湿了。”虽然表情和语气都板正无比，但Eduardo还是看得出对方也在紧张。

见状，Eduardo反而放轻松了一些——其实是懈下了警惕，他不用担心Mark会让他们两个人的童贞立马双双不保，至少眼下不会。

他“唔唔唔”了半晌，重复Mark的话问到，“湿了？”

“嗯，”Mark的回答硬邦邦的，就跟杵在Eduardo大腿内侧的性器差不多，“这里有水。”

“啊？”

Eduardo懵了，呆呆地问了一句是谁弄湿了谁，就要伸手往下摸，可Mark比他快一步，抢先把手指探了进去。

“诶？唉呀……你怎么，啊——”

叫声一出，他们一齐愣怔了数秒。

Mark是因为那里面高热绵软的触感，Eduardo则是由于对方指腹带来的刺激，他还是个货真价实的小雏，一丁点的摩擦都会让他受不了，生嫩的穴口和穴肉挤压着外来的入侵者，明显是在排斥。

“没关系，”Mark难得耐心了一回，跟Eduardo解释，“只是手指。”

“……”

Eduardo无语，而且并不觉得这没关系，可他又不能拒绝——Mark给足了他犹豫的时间，他知道这次是非做不可的，于是强迫自己放松。

这算是一个允许通行的信号，Mark心情愉悦地在Eduardo的嘴角亲了一口，手腕施力，中指朝上，慢慢推到Omega的身体里。

“好奇怪，Mark你确定是这样？”

小少爷的鼻翼缩了缩，脸色不是很好，直接说出了自己的疑虑。

被质疑的感觉并不好，但事实是Mark也不清楚他有没有做对，在自尊心的驱使下他只能一味地鲁莽摸索。

Omega的内里软嫩多汁得惊人，Mark低头看了看包裹着自己指头的地方，觉得他好像是在强行剖开一朵还未绽放的玫瑰的花苞，又觉得自己是在撬开一只海贝，手法生涩地要抠出嵌藏在贝肉中的珍珠，但Eduardo却偏偏不让他如愿，他弄了半天，除了满手的汁水外，别的什么也没得到。

他有些泄气，但又不能表达出来，因为这关乎着一个Alpha的尊严。

焦头烂额之际，Mark突然想到上次在社区领的一份生理手册。

他三两步地跳下床，在书架上翻翻找找了一阵又迅速地赶了回来。

Mark家所居住的区域和Eduardo家所在的那种富人区相比，唯一相似的一点就是容纳了不少的少数裔，他们不太懂英语，文化水平层次不齐，生理知识的普及工作便落到了社区志愿者头上，为了让所有人都能看明白，呈现在纸张上的大多是图文并茂的内容，比较大胆和露骨。Mark的父母一个心理医生一个牙医，都算半个医疗系统的人，也参与了这本手册的编写。

Mark翻开了它，没有任何负担。

他依照指示，先用手指撑开Eduardo的穴，笨拙地摸了一阵，找到了Omega的生殖腔口。

一道小小的，很轻易就能被忽略掉的肉缝。

里面是Omega可以怀孕的地方，册子上的文字也赋予了它极高的地位，说它是孕育生命的神圣径道。

但Mark更关心的是下一句——性交时需要将生殖器插入。

所以他换上了自己生殖器，浅浅地抵着穴口弄了弄，在Eduardo来不及反应的时候，一下子撞开了腔口，小半截又粗又硬的茎身稀里糊涂地就插进了Omega的产道。

“啊！！”

Eduardo完全呆住了。

与其说痛，不如说是震惊，他在没有准备的状态下，被Alpha捅到了内腔里，用手足无措来形容他一点也不为过。

“还好吗？”

Mark也吓了一跳，他本以为会很难，因为他刚的前戏没有碰过这里，没想到就这么进去了。

内凹的肉嘴也是湿的，并没有不允许他往里插。Mark必须承认，Eduardo的体内实在是舒服，温热潮湿紧致，只进了不到一半就爽得他头皮发麻，差点忍不住直接缴械投降。

可以预见全插进去会是多么铺天盖地的快乐。

Eduardo没回话，只是茫然地望着他，于是Mark问了第二次。

“还好吗？”

“如果没问题，我要继续了。”

“嗯？哦……嗯……没，没事……”

毕竟才刚分化没多久，在这种事上带着一些天生的羞涩和无知，Eduardo知道Mark想接着做下去，因此没有说不。

他的脸红红的，目光躲闪着错开Mark咄咄逼人的对视，一只手本能地捂上了自己的小腹。

那底下又酸又胀，Eduardo在感到不安的同时，也隐隐升起了一丝期待，但具体的期待是什么却说不上来。

“阴茎径直进入，”Mark还在按部就班，严谨地遵循着手册上的文字说明，有样学样，推了很多进去，“龟头触到Omega的宫颈口——”

他顿住了，眉心紧锁，连同身下的动作也暂停了下来。

“……是这里吗，”Mark不确定地在那块富有弹性的柔软嫩肉上顶了顶，“可我还有这么多在外面，怎么办？”

同样毫无经验的Eduardo自然也不知道该怎么办，他唯一知道的就是Mark把他弄痛了，尤其是刚刚被抵着撞了好几次，他差点叫出声。

“Mark……Mark，痛……你先出去。”

稚嫩的产道都快被撑裂了，平滑光洁得没有半分褶皱，Eduardo含着不属于自己的这根东西，全身上下每一个细胞都在叫嚣排斥。

“那就是了，”Mark似乎游离在状况外，除了他自己没人能了解他憋得有多辛苦，所以听到Eduardo说了个“痛”就忽略了这个字本身的涵义，而是换了科普频道的口吻说到，“这上面写的，Omega被碰到这里确实会难受。”

“你！”Eduardo气绝，“你别管是不是，你给我出……啊——”突然Mark很凶地捅了一下他的里面。

小少爷的命令也戛然而止，等回过神才感觉到不对，手指哆哆嗦嗦地往下摸，不意外地触及一片湿腻。

腹部及下的体内却是摸不到的，Eduardo甚至想不起Mark刚才做了什么，怎么会让自己立刻就射出精液，然后肚子里跟挨了一拳一样又麻又痛，同时还酸涩得要命。

不管是什么，都绝不能再有第二回。Eduardo推着Mark的肩膀，想要往后缩，主动把自己从对方的阴茎上拔下来，但还没能退一公分，行动就被终止。

Mark不仅把退的补上了，并且得寸进尺地塞了更多到里面，Eduardo难过得面容都扭曲了，一张小脸时红时白。

可是吃苦的小少爷依旧是很好看，在Mark的眼里，Eduardo宛如一个正在遭难的天使，自带着脆弱纤细的美感，很容易激起人的凌虐欲，哽咽声他也爱听。

册子上密密麻麻的文字顿时变得索然无味，Mark看也不看就随手扔掉了它，一边还心里暗自鄙夷。

——教学性的图文，哪有他的Omega吸引人。Mark敢打赌，所有像他们这样对比着这上面的步骤来实践的人，肯定都翻不到第二页。

他决定自己探索他的Omega，从内到外，都靠他自己完成。

说干就干，Mark开始抽送。

“啊！不要不要！嗯——”

Eduardo被突如其来的剧烈攻势打得措手不及，身不由己地卷入了这轮激战之中，只说得出几句破碎的词汇和短句，“别，哎！痛啊！啊，不……好深，太深了，痛！”

Mark插得很快，粗壮的阴茎胀得青筋凸起，暗红色的滚烫柱体，看上去有点可怕，类似某种野兽的生殖器，它剖开了Eduardo生嫩的内里，百无禁忌地抽插搅动，硬生生地捣碎了Omega不堪一击的防线。

“痛痛痛！”

处于崩溃边缘的小少爷只能大喊大叫，泪水不受控地流了满脸，眼尾被盐分渍得发红，看上去又纯又媚。

那根东西到现在为止都还没给他带来甜头，Eduardo最直观的感受就是撑，从来没有人进过的生殖腔被Mark强硬侵占，捅深了会产生内脏移位的错觉，十分地不好受。

“Mark……Mark……停下来，停下来好不好，停……”

周围此起彼伏的都是Eduardo的哭闹以及两个人疯狂外泄的信息素，Mark在本性和理智之间艰辛地追寻着平衡点，然而他的Omega老是给他捣乱，比如对方胸前晃得他眼花的奶尖，叫唤时张大的口腔里若隐若现的滑腻舌头，被泪冲刷得亮晶晶的两颗宝石一样眼睛，Mark被迷得不能自持，遵循着原始的欲念，不断耸胯挺腰，用自己身上最坚硬的利刃在Eduardo的体内跶伐，直到把自己Omega的产道搞得汁水四溢，滑液多到堵都堵不住的程度。

“呜……”

可能是察觉到了有什么不对劲，Eduardo咬着下唇等那阵异样的酥麻感褪去后，再次把手伸到了此刻他看不到的下面。

——非常湿。Eduardo都不用碰到他们交合的地方，仅仅是摸到身下洇湿的床单就可以判断自己流了多少水。

它们随着Mark的动作，滴滴答答地被甩下来，有时会一小股一小股地喷出来，每当这个时候Eduardo就会感受到一种强烈的充盈和满足，对这个年轻的Omega还很陌生，忍了几回，最终难以抑制细声细气地哼哼了起来，私处无师自通地绞紧收缩，引得Mark又往深处狠狠顶了几下。

“还痛吗？”

喘息间隙Mark低低问到。

Eduardo诚实地摇摇头，他的目光都有些涣散，显然是被弄进了状态，他软软糯糯地应答，“不痛了。”

……非但不痛，还很舒服。

不过后面这句Eduardo没想到要说出来，他曲起两条细长白皙的腿，自发地盘到了Mark的腰上，双手也乖乖地环上了对方的脖子，将自己摆成了标准的挨肏姿势，方便Alpha的阴茎捅得更方便畅快。

“好。”

回完这个字，Mark便心无旁骛地在Eduardo的产道中挺身抽插，粗大的生殖器气势汹汹地占领了那里，龟头上性蕾密布的沟壑处被Omega的嫩穴吸得直冒水，和对方体内分泌的体液互相混合，水乳相交，谁也离不开谁。

这场毫无技巧可言的粗暴交媾，长久下来两个少年都从中得到了乐趣，Eduardo的脚趾在Mark的背后微微蜷起，细瘦的足踝也跟着对方挺送的节奏颤颤巍巍地晃动，私密部位更是不必说，Mark被Omega湿热紧致的生殖腔咬得脑门冒汗，眼底酝酿出一起海上风暴，像是要将把身下的人给撕碎。

滞涩的阻力消失，Alpha的性器一路畅通无比地在小少爷金贵的产道内肆意妄为，里面湿滑的穴肉紧紧地环住这根尺寸可观的阴茎，散发着甜味的淫液馋哒哒地溢得到处都是，把两人的下身弄得湿泞不堪，被Mark抵着插穴时还会发出暧昧的水声，加上囊袋拍打在Eduardo臀尖的声音，他们都听得呼吸急促心跳加速，偷尝禁果带来的激荡灵魂的快感冲淡了本应有的羞赧。

在大写加粗的早熟氛围下，Mark闷不吭声，掐着Eduardo的腰，大开大合地干了对方十几分钟，并且根本没有停下来的迹象。

要怪只能怪他的Omega太引人入胜了，Mark凭着一小部分游离在外的脑细胞假装有理有据地分析到，Eduardo的下体从刚被进入时的推拒变成如今滑溜溜的，仿佛初生的海豚一样的湿润，门户洞开地任由自己在里面随进随出，宫颈口宛如一张羞怯的小嘴，在生殖腔壁吸吮他阴茎时偶尔也啄一啄头部的肉棱，前液都被贪心的Omega给吃了进去。

向来心大惯了的卷毛宅男这回决定计较一下，他在Eduardo迷离着那双大得惊人的棕色眼睛，哼哼唧唧地低吟的时候，突然掰住了对方的大腿并往外分开，又为Mark腾出了一些空间。

“Mark？”Eduardo不解地歪头看他，正想要凑上去索个吻，下一秒就因为Mark的突袭叫了出来，“啊！不，啊啊啊！”

Mark充耳不闻，只顾提胯猛冲，粗长的生殖器趁机顶开Omega柔嫩的宫口，终于让整根全都插到了Eduardo的身体里，各种意义地填满了他。

丝绒一样美妙的肉腔周到地照顾着Mark亟待发泄的欲望，他一边粗哑地喘气，一边细细地感受着内里一阵阵的紧缩。

Eduardo看起来很抗拒，漂亮的鹿眼里再次蓄满泪水，犹如两汪清浅的淡湖，Mark每沉身一次都会在里面荡起一片涟漪。但只要他试着往外拔，Eduardo又把他箍得死死的，好像要不够，挽留着想把他再吞深一点，最好能捅穿自己。

他再也忍受不了这样的折磨，不由分说地捣弄起了Eduardo潮乎乎的产道，完全抽离到只剩顶端留在穴口后又一股脑地挺进，碾过每一寸腔肉，Eduardo根本应接不暇，闭紧身体的机会都没有，抽抽噎噎地敞开了任肏，生殖腔被搞得淫靡软烂，成为了Mark的专用通道。

耀目的阳光透过窗帘间隙洒进来照在Eduardo的脸上，他认真地端详着对方泫然欲泣的神情，他的小鹿斑比跟遭受了什么不得了的欺负似的，然而下身的行进却越来越通畅淋漓，暖滑的肉壁一松一紧，熟练地配合着他的攻击，Mark觉得自己被温缓的泉水包住了，爽得他胸腔一震，插得愈发卖力。

“轻……呜，轻点，Mark，Mark，求你了……”

Eduardo的求饶更像是夹杂着娇喘的呻吟，又轻又甜，成功地让Mark产生了超然的恍惚。

不止现在，任意时候的Eduardo听起来都如同春天的软风，曼柔地拂过Mark心尖上最没有棱角的部位，过后又伸出一个小钩子，牢牢地抓紧他的感官和注意，沦陷对他来说是必然的。

尽管少年心性下，涉及情爱的内容总会被打上不理性的标签，可自诩冷静Mark也仍然没能跳出这个条框，他的心第一时间替他认领了那个陪伴了自己半个童年的精致小少爷，并且明确地告诉他，这个人以外的任何人都不能让他再陷入同样的心境，也不会带给他那种尴尬沉溺麻痒交织的过电感。

这是Mark首次感应到“爱”，与“喜欢”有着不小的差别，Mark区分它们的依据是心房颤动的频率，即使还很模糊，但他能体会到其中的不同之处。

不知道Eduardo会不会跟自己有相同的感触，他托着对方的后脑，结结实实地吻了上去，牙齿又一次嗑在Eduardo的嘴上，和他们的初吻一样，惹得他的小恋人惊呼了一声，下一秒，尾音湮没在了紧贴的唇畔。

热切的交融不单单发生在两个人的口腔，Mark阴茎侵犯的速度和力道也毫不逊色，他们肌肤相贴的地方都布满了细密的汗珠，Mark在性爱后阶段表现出了极强的侵占意味，恨不得用那根不停逞凶的利器在Eduardo的身体里打下属于他的烙印，两颗分量十足的囊球沉甸甸地拍打在Omega的臀尖，搞得到处都黏黏腻腻，乱七八糟。

Mark还没有要结束游戏的意思，可他的Omega却要吃不消了。Eduardo才分化不到半年，而且也不在发情期，象征着他第二性征身份的内腔和子宫原本还是崭新且未发育成熟的，因此这么长时间实打实的操干让Eduardo渐渐有些力不从心，虽然出了很多水，下面还是被Mark粗粝的摩擦给弄肿了，宫腔被迫吃下了整个硬烫硕大的龟头，连平坦的腹部都让他顶得凸起了一小块，Eduardo下意识地摸上去，几乎能勾勒出Mark的形状。

“我不要了……”

Eduardo别过头躲开了他没完没了的亲吻，转而委委屈屈地冲施暴者服起了软，本就大得夸张的眼睛此时更是亮得出奇。

“别做了，你……嗯，Mark！我……你射进来吧，你可以射到里面——呜，停下，停，啊……”

没有人能抵得过Eduardo的讨饶，他像只撒娇的猫咪，极力放低了姿态，下面讨好地把对方的性器吃得滋滋作响，潮液多得会让人怀疑他在这之前还是个处子的可信度。

其实Eduardo并不太懂“射进来”这几个字对于一个未被标记的Omega来说代表着什么，一窍不通的小少爷还单纯以为这样就能够换来解脱，但他的Alpha看上去并不想饶恕他，Eduardo感觉Mark似乎更过分了，单方面无视了自己的诉求，还一个劲地用身下那根棍子在他的里面横行霸道。

从里到外Eduardo都被肏开了，不论几道关卡都阻挡不住Mark的进攻，只能由着他暗红发紫的肉棒捅进来跟Eduardo进行最亲密的接触。

Mark觉得这种行为很像是踏进一座被层层加固的秘密花园，只有他拥有开启大门的钥匙和通行证，其他人都不具备资格。

他身体力行地证明着他有多喜欢这个，Eduardo又是那么地不堪一击，产道被操熟透后竟然夹着他浑身发起抖来，身前半翘的性器前端颤颤巍巍地吐着稀薄的精水，Mark的则是陷在Omega正在抽搐着喷水的肉腔。

“呜呜。”

潮吹是从深处被引出来的，Mark的龟头全都伸进了Eduardo的子宫里，而且这个时候还是不体贴地在乱捅他，又不肯稍微拔出去一点，淫水很多都堵在Omega的宫腔，因此虽然舒服，但是是断断续续的，这让小少爷不开心，鼻头缩动了几次，浓密的睫毛上蒙了一层水雾，还是一副稚气未脱的模样。

同龄的Mark，由于Alpha比Omega早分化的客观条件，因而多了几分天然的优势，也渐渐摸出了这种事的门道，他把脑袋埋在Eduardo单薄的肩颈部，近乎贪婪地汲取着那股专属于对方的馥郁甜香。

浓重的信息素围绕在他们四周，Mark发现自己有点失控，Eduardo奄奄一息地躺在他的身下，嘴唇微张，目光飘忽不定，像是在看他，又像谁都没看，双腿大敞，私处一片狼藉，一个小时前还干净紧闭着的穴口，此刻被撑得又湿又红，而自己的阴茎则贯穿其中，Mark用手摸了摸那里，往上拇指蹭着Eduardo硬鼓鼓的会阴，内心被莫名的快意充满，兴奋得无以复加。

他听不进Eduardo哭兮兮的像幼鹿一样的细声哀鸣，脑子里都是自己的东西在对方紧窄的肉腔里攻城略地的画面，血气方刚的Alpha故意单手压着Omega的肚子，重重地按出一大片凹陷，另一只手抓住Eduardo企图抵抗的两只手腕，把它们举过头顶，然后狠厉地冲刺起来，手掌贴着的薄薄的皮肤下藏着Omega的子宫，Mark在里面顶撞，外面也能触摸得到。

娇嫩矜持的器官经不起这样肆无忌惮的玩弄，但又无法从Mark的阴茎下逃离，只能自我保护地痉挛吐水，Eduardo被逼得要疯了，一个完整的音节也发不出，一边哭一边被动地让Mark肏到高潮，产道连夹都不会了，松软地淌着淫液欢迎Mark的光顾，只有入口还没忘记使命，专心吸附着根部，握得很紧，生怕Mark会离他而去。

“你湿透了。”

Mark眼眸深沉地盯着Eduardo看，哑声说到，用装出来的老练口吻虚张声势，评价Eduardo水多得不像才开苞，又讲没几个Omega第一次会潮吹成这样，还佯怒着质问对方自己究竟是不是他第一个男人，有没有人早在自己前占过他便宜，都被Eduardo泪汪汪地摇头否决，下一刻又皱着脸咬着唇迎接新一轮的灭顶快感。

终于，在不清楚过了多久之后，Mark有了要射精的感觉，Alpha的结膨开了，刚好卡在Eduardo的生殖腔口，后者还沉浸在余韵中，全身都绷得很紧，Mark的结让原就没有空隙的地方再度扩张开，小少爷痛得要命，口不择言地叫他滚，Mark当然不会答应。

他如愿地射了自己的Omega一肚子，大量浓稠的精液被灌进Eduardo的小子宫，拔出来后Mark把手指探到里面抠挖检查，多出来的浊液混着Eduardo的水，一汩汩地全滑到了外面。

做完的小少爷没力气把自己蜷起来，腿和穴都合不拢，Mark看着他，很自然地联想到了那些狂欢后被迫失贞的受害人，受伤的私处挂着不知道多少个参与暴行的男人的精液，腿间和撕碎的衣裤上都是精斑，警察连取证都困难，只能叫他先把身体里的东西清理掉，不然会怀上血统不明的孩子。

但眼下的Eduardo很安静，并不符合他肮脏的幻想。

Mark伏在他身上，没有把重量压给他，Eduardo还在调整呼吸，胸口微微起伏，脸上一丁点不高兴的神色都没有，反而睁圆了眼睛无辜地望着Mark，又乖又甜地等着他的夸奖。

先前哭抽的Eduardo没让他心软，这样坦然自若的Eduardo反倒让Mark心软了，他有点不自在地吮着Eduardo的唇瓣，轻轻地吻了对方一会儿，又后知后觉地帮Eduardo把自己留在很里面的精液往外导。

体力恢复了一点的小少爷总算能开口说话了，他的嗓子哑得吓人，说出口的句子却还是软软的，跟棉花糖差不多。

他埋怨Mark把自己弄痛了，说肚子里就像被火烧过，感觉不像自己的了。

Mark不知道为什么格外僵硬，硬邦邦地回了几个嗯，又突兀地道起了歉。

“Wardo，对不起。”

他的手指还没从对方的内腔里抽出，语气和语速都前所未有地郑重，Eduardo被他搞懵了，半晌才试探地回了一句。

“……没关系？”

“我好像太过分了。”Mark艰难地认领了自己的罪行，但是听上去却像是屈打成招。

“……”Eduardo不知道该摆出什么样的态度才完美地表现出内心的无语，他仰头在Mark的脸颊上咬了一口，留下一个清晰的牙印。

然后他小声地咕哝了一句什么，Mark没听懂，Eduardo只好重复一遍。

“我说你是个混蛋，葡语的。”

Mark表示不赞同，他一板一眼地反驳，“可这是你同意的。”

不够理直气壮，因为这条理由站不住脚，Mark记得起Eduardo用哭腔喊出的每句“不要”“不行”“求你”以及“停”。

好在Eduardo记性似乎没他好，小少爷被他说服，也就不骂了。

后续处理的过程中，Mark不得其法，结果就是不止把Eduardo再次弄湿，还成功地让自己二度勃起。

但Eduardo的身体已经承受不了更多的折腾了，Mark也知道这个，所以他们换了种方式，又互相黏着抱在了一起，Mark就着Eduardo湿淋淋的腿，在并拢的内侧抽插，次次都用龟头蹭过中间冒水的软穴，两个人都很享受这种平缓的温存，带着耳鬓厮磨的亲昵感，极大地拉近了他们的距离。

虽然这样做快感要弱一些，不那么激烈，Eduardo没觉察出有别的不好的点，他在温吞的情潮里被蒙蔽得失了神，意乱情迷地亲吻Mark脖颈上凸起的喉结，换来了后者陡然加重的顶弄。

“别……”小少爷清醒了过来，有些慌神，“不准再进去了，我都受伤了。”

Mark从鼻腔里喷出浊重的气息，默默地拔出了陷进穴口的半个茎头，他想了一会儿，还是决定替自己辩解。

“没有。”

“嗯？”

“没有受伤，”Mark一字一句地说到，“我很小心。”

“……”Eduardo不满地噘嘴，“你怎么知道。”

“没有血，也没有伤口，”他平直地叙述事实，蓝色的眼睛里闪过认真，“你可以自己摸摸看。”

说着就要拉Eduardo的手往下，被对方忙不迭地甩开。

沉默蔓延在两个人之间，Mark的阴茎在Eduardo的腿根和翕合的洞口处又动又揉了几十下后，抵在那里停住了。

精液和淫水自Eduardo的腿间蜿蜒而下，这一回他们默契地没有再做点火的事。

“Mark——”

“Wardo——”

两句几乎是同时脱口而出的声线撞在一起，Mark和Eduardo彼此打断了对方。

但Eduardo不想让他，所以抢着Mark停顿的空档先说，“我很开心。”

“？”

Mark疑惑地看着他。

“我很开心，”Eduardo解释到，“我喜欢你。”

”然后，我现在是你的了。”

在他的家，在他从小住到大的房间，在他不那么宽敞的床上。

“……”

Mark用仅剩一半的没被麻痹的脑细胞思索，Eduardo到底为什么能在这短短的一句话中，塞进这么多美好的东西。

一定是他看起来太冷漠了，他的Omega无所适从地亲了亲他，暖棕色的眼仁里似有水波流转，双手搭在他的身上，指骨局促地蹭他的肩膀。

他忍无可忍地加深了这个浅尝辄止的吻。

再起身，天色已经完全昏暗了下去，太阳缓慢地从天际落下，给窗外的景色都染上了一片橙黄。

Mark本想一整天都和Eduardo窝在床上，可是这个计划在他的手机收到母亲的简讯后便被宣告作废。

Zuckerberg家的人提前结束了游玩，旅程缩水，预计十点左右到达。

Mark是最先行动起来的那个，可以看出他眼里写着明晃晃的恼意，脸上却还是没什么表情，他麻利地给自己套上了宽松的棉质T恤和运动裤，再把Eduardo半扶半抱地弄进浴缸里，之后又撤掉了床上所有沾过对方味道的单巾和被套，一股脑地扔进了浴室的地砖上。

浸湿后的布料不再留有太过意有所指的印迹，但Mark还是比较谨慎，他捏破了整整一盒的洗衣珠，气势汹汹地跟它们较了几轮劲，最后以双输作为告终，胜利属于满屋子的泡沫。

“……”

坐在旁边浴缸里的Eduardo被Mark的天才操作秀得睡意全无，连周身上下里里外外的酸软和不适也消退了不少。

卷毛上都顶着泡沫的Mark板着脸站在角落，他正举着花洒冲洗墙壁瓷砖和地板，Eduardo猜他现下一定易怒且不耐烦，依然朝他挥挥手，邀请Mark跟自己一起泡澡。

出乎意料地，Mark没有拒绝，而是干脆地踏了进来，衣服还穿得很整齐。

Eduardo原来想的，要是他不肯过来，自己就冲上去拖他下水，没想到他会这么听招呼。

这绝对是有原因的，Eduardo在挤香波给自己的Alpha洗头发的时候分心思考。

他们之间还没有精神连结。Mark也许明白这个的重要性，刚在做的时候都很少碰Eduardo的性腺，只零星地给了一点亲吻和舔舐，别的一律不敢乱动。如果它存在，被Mark标记的Eduardo立刻就能洞悉他在为什么发脾气。

想不出来，小少爷就只好纡尊降贵地去问。

“Mark，你生气了？”

“……”

对方没作答，只是双臂不动声色地环住了他的腰。

“我又哪里惹到你了？”Eduardo觉得不可思议，“睡都让你睡了，还有什么不高兴的。”

Mark愠怒着瞪了他一眼，钴蓝的眼底划过几道锋利的光，Eduardo识相地把嘴闭上了，缩着肩沉了大半张脸进水里，只露出双大大的眼睛。

装的也好真的也好，Eduardo挺害怕Mark的威胁的，警告一同包括在内，虽然他和他一样，都才刚过法定成年的年纪，真正象征着成人大关的21岁还没来临，但Eduardo就是在潜意识里对他怀有一份隐秘的畏惧，可能也跟从小的经历与性格有关。

Mark只能无奈地把人捞起来。

“你不能留下来了。”

陈述句，不难听出里面化不开的情绪。

这是Mark独有的表达不舍的方式。

Eduardo愣了一会儿，然后甜蜜地笑了笑。

“我也没说要留下来过夜呀。”

他扶着墙以一个扭曲的姿势跨出浴缸往浴室外走，回过头对还泡在水中的Mark说，他们可以在天完全黑下来之前去快餐店饱餐一顿。

Saverin家和Zuckerberg家教育的共同点之一，杜绝一切不健康的油炸食品，以汉堡和鸡块为代表，往常他们都会约定好偷潜过去，久而久之发展成了一个心照不宣的秘密，既有趣又亲近。

两个人闹了一个下午，肚子里早就空空如也，Mark紧跟着从水里起身，几下弄干了身上和头发上的水，迅速地穿好了衣服。

Eduardo的校服皱巴成一团，肯定是不能穿了，于是他在Mark的衣柜里找了一件旧卫衣，一点也不介意地把它穿上了身。

繁华的商业中心离Mark家只有一小段路程，Eduardo点好食物坐在位置上等了Mark几分钟，对方回来后手里捏着一个药品盒。

怀着极其古怪的心态，Eduardo就着可乐把那粒小小的药片冲服进了喉咙。

他注意到Mark的耳根有点红，所以开始好奇药店的人有没有问东问西。

Mark否定了，但真相只有他自己才知道，Eduardo窥探不出。

分开之前，Mark忽然用力握紧了Eduardo的手。

“Wardo，”他说，“你可以留下来。”

“留在我家。”

Eduardo被他眼睛里的那份坚定震得头晕。

内心的悸动过了很久才褪却，长着斑比眼的小少爷脸上扬起一个好看到发光的笑容。

“我知道，”Eduardo回到，“不过……下次吧。”

Mark抿了抿唇，半天才点头。

“下次，”Eduardo坐在出租车的后座，摇下车窗，侧头望着Mark，“希望你妈妈能继续做好吃的派。”

“只有我们两个，你说实话也没事，反正她又听不到。”

“嘿……”

Eduardo作势要打他，不过车子发动了，他们的间距在拉开。

“再见，Mark，”Eduardo朝他挥挥手，“晚安。”

Mark的唇边勾起了一个不着痕迹的微笑。

“晚安，Wardo。”

FIN


	2. 上

上

Mark放学回到家的时候，他的母亲刚好将一盘整整齐齐码满鲜桃片的派从烤箱中拿出来。

见走进房门的只有自家儿子一个，Karen女士奇怪地询问，“Wardo没跟你一起回来吗？”

她记得昨晚提醒过Mark要邀请他的好朋友到家里来做客。

似乎是不想提这个，长着一头卷发的尖下巴少年抿紧了嘴唇，含糊其辞地回了一句，没等Karen听清便急步踏上楼梯，赶着在被追问之前把自己关进了房间。

从门关上的响声判断，Mark用的力道不小，看来这次的严重程度比上次要高，不是一般小打小闹的别扭。

啧……Karen摇摇头，继续忙活起了自己的派。

社会心理学上有个概念叫做罗密欧与朱丽叶效应，又称禁果效应，越是阻止越会适得其反，作为一位养育了四个孩子的母亲，又从长女那里积累了不少经验教训，她深刻地领会到旁观者应有的理性和自觉，尤其在对待子女们交友和早恋的问题上，自己最该做的就是置身事外。

所以她不会勒令Mark立刻去跟他的Omega朋友和好，即便Karen预感Mark可能正需要这样一个台阶来低下他那颗自命不凡的头颅，她也不会这么做。

过了半个小时，门铃又响了起来，Karen在围裙上擦了擦手，打开门便迎来了一个清俊可爱的小少年。

他就是Eduardo，Karen对他可一点也不陌生，先不提他们住的社区隔自己家只有几个地铁站的距离，他的母亲Sandra曾经还是她的同学，她们在同一个大学攻读的硕士学位，Karen至今记得那双混合着南美风情的眼睛，现在它们正如出一辙地长在Eduardo的脸上，强大的基因力量。

“Zuckerberg太太。”Eduardo看上去有些拘谨，但还是很有礼貌地对她点了点头，像个优雅的小绅士。

Karen一点都不打算掩盖自己对他的喜爱，她热情地把他带进了客厅的沙发上，切了厚厚的一块派来招待他，还给他倒了满满一杯的巧克力牛奶。

“幸好你来了，不然我一个下午就白忙了。”

Eduardo不好意思地笑笑，跟Karen聊了一些学校和家里的事，真心地赞美了她的派，最后才表明了来意。

“Mark如果在家，请把这个交给他。”

少年敛下了眼眸，睫毛像蝴蝶翅膀一样扑扇，看得人心里软成一片。

Karen接过了那个小纸盒子，没忍住伸手揉了揉Eduardo柔顺的棕发，“他就在楼上，你可以去找他。”

Eduardo摇摇头，有些为难的样子，“他应该暂时还不想见到我。”

“我先回去啦，Zuckerberg太太，谢谢您的款待。”

Karen心下了然，于是提出要帮Eduardo叫一辆出租车送他回家，被小少爷友好地拒绝了。

“司机就在外面等我，”Eduardo从沙发上站了起来，身形单薄笔挺，他乖巧地跟Karen道别，“再见，您做的派真的很好吃。”

Mark躺在床上，睁着眼睛，余光刚好能瞄到那辆载着Eduardo的车从他家院前驶离。

随着它的开远，一股无可名状的怒气在他的胸前越积越多。Mark觉得，他要是再不做点什么转移注意，估计下一秒就会爆炸。

他打开了电脑，飞速地敲起了键盘。

泉涌的灵感让他的编写流畅非常，可这并没有消减那份怒意。

Mark就是有这个本事，无论房间里有多大的大象，他都能挤在逼仄的边缘不急不慢地捣鼓着自己的东西。

房门被人轻轻地从外面扣响，Mark没有答话，不一会儿Karen自己就进来了。

她对他扬了扬手上的小玩意，说这是Eduardo要她转交的。

听到Eduardo的名字，Mark的眉骨跳了跳，顺便打错了一段代码。

装作无事发生地删掉后，他淡淡地嗯了一声，意思是知道了。

Karen也用不经意的语气跟自己的儿子闲聊，“Eduardo夸了我做的派。”

“他会夸任何人做的派。”

Mark不吃这套，反唇相讥到。

Karen堪堪忍耐住了要揍人的念头，叹了口气，“你怎么就不能可爱一点呢。”

“时代变了，现在冷酷的Alpha可很难再讨到小Omega的喜欢了。”她边下楼边讲，半点面子也不给自己儿子留。

电脑页面卡死，Mark愤愤地砸了一下桌板。

他知道Eduardo给他的是什么，这也是他们这次冷战的导火索。

Mark打开那个盒子，入眼的是一个小小的U盘，那里面装着他给Eduardo写的程序，一次科技课的期末作业。

Eduardo不接受，他认为这是明目张胆的作弊行为，还告诉Mark他已经决定重修这门课。

有个前情提要，在这之前，Eduardo请了半个月的假，全家飞了巴西，给远在圣保罗的祖父庆生。

耽误了这么久的课，功课落下是必然的，科技课又恰好是他的短板，Mark一是气Eduardo离开这么久，二是气他的好意被冷落，他们并不在一个学校，为了打听Eduardo的科技课老师是谁花了Mark不少功夫，两两相加之下，Mark果断地停止了倒贴行为，把Eduardo一个人留在了街口，自己独自回了家。

他知道Eduardo一定会来他家里，因为自己先说了母亲要请他过来的事，良好的教养会驱使他亲自登门。

但他却没有等到Eduardo进他的房间。

虽然听起来很幼稚，但Mark真的在为这个生气。

无声的硝烟持续了大概又半个月，直到一个星期五的上午，放学比往常早几个小时，从学校出来的Mark一眼看到等在校门口的Eduardo。

穿着不同款式学校制服的小少爷看上去是那么地漂亮贵气，Mark的脚步顿了一秒，然后直直地走了过去。

“你家司机呢？”

Mark往Eduardo身后望望，没瞧见那个戴墨镜穿西装的男人，也没看到那辆黑黢黢的车。

“我把他赶走了。”Eduardo的眼睛亮亮的，他忽然凑近一步，把嘴唇贴上了Mark的。

哐当——卷毛少年的大脑宕机了一瞬。

“对不起，我猜——”Eduardo的耳根上爬满了粉红，他轻轻软软地讲，“你大概气消了，我才来的。”

咕咚，Mark吞了一口口水，他闻到了Eduardo身上那股Omega信息素的味道，很浅，却不容忽略。

他们都满了十八岁，还要在高中呆最后半学期，下半年就可以正式进大学，算一算今年刚好是他们相互认识的第十年。

做恋人的时间，还没满两年。

他们第一次见面是在一个科技游学的活动上，还是小朋友的Eduardo一眼就挑中了同样形单影只的Mark，他热情地上前去自我介绍，以为Mark跟他有着相似的遭遇，都是被父母赶出家门训练独立的。

没想到的是，那么小Mark就会膈应人了，他告诉Eduardo这次活动的名额是他参加学校比赛赢来的，明着跟这个Saverin家的小少爷划清了界限，还冲对方冷嘲热讽了一通，暗示人家只是个空有其表的人造玩偶，脑子里除了自己家族的迁徙史之外，别的什么都记不住。

世家老钱出身的小少爷习惯了收集周围所有人的宠爱，唯独遇上个对他不那么友好的Mark，也不生气，反倒觉得有趣，一来二去就在对方面前混熟了。

游学团的行程很紧促，因为只有一个月的时间，他们要跑好几所大学，横跨半个欧洲。

离开了众星捧月的爱护，Eduardo有样学样地习得了该怎样去关心自己那个有些孤独和桀骜的卷毛小宅同伴，Mark冷脸谢绝过很多次，可通通都不管用，到后来Mark发现自己居然把对方的陪伴当做习以为常，无力扭转后也就默认了这个结果。

在旅行结束前，Eduardo把自己变成了对方唯一的可以分享一切私人话题的好友。

回去之后，他们一起在接机口等到了各自的父母，然后两家家长惊讶地认出了对方，并且住的地方也离得不算很远，所以他们的交往没有断。

缘分就像上帝恩赐的风铃，它一遍一遍地响在Mark和Eduardo的耳边，友谊渐渐变质成好感。

Mark第一次吻Eduardo是在他分化成为Alpha后的一个早上。

这很难，对他来说，但不做的话就更难。

电光火石间他完成了这个过程，Eduardo呆愣了足足有一分钟，在Mark快要就地遁走前，他总算有了反应。

他的眼睛弯弯的，里面蓄积着羞涩的笑意，他黏着软乎乎的声线，讲Mark刚刚撞到了他的牙齿，让他起了一手臂的鸡皮疙瘩。

Mark强行无视自己狂跳的心脏，哼了一声，转头就要走。

Eduardo拉住了他，瓮瓮地说没关系，以后多练习练习就不会了。

自此就牢不可破。

Mark带Eduardo回到家里后才告诉他，自己的父母姐妹都出门旅游去了，家里除了他们不会再有第三个人。

Eduardo趴在他的床上吸着玻璃瓶里的汽水，注意力都集中在手里那本漫画书上，并没有在意Mark说了什么，只是有一下没一下地嗯了几声。

见他这样，Mark不知道为什么也坦荡了很多，他打开了电脑，心无旁骛地搞起了他的发明。

看完最后一格的Eduardo抬眼就瞧见了Mark弓起的后背，以及被卷毛脑袋挡住的黑黑绿绿的屏幕界面。

“这是什么？”

他好奇地问。

“一个音乐软件，”Mark没回头，“可以根据用户喜好推送歌曲。”

“很酷。”

Eduardo评价到。

敲击键盘和点击鼠标的声音是最好的催眠曲，Eduardo不知道自己是什么时候睡着的，等他睁眼，看见Mark的睡颜放大在自己面前。

他们的呼吸交织在一起，鼻尖只差一厘米就要贴上了。

初夏的天气早就有了燥热的迹象，卧室里空气流动缓慢，Eduardo觉得气温上升了不少，反正比他睡前要高。

骤然间，Mark睁开了眼睛。

Eduardo在那片蓝色的弧面上看到了自己的影子，还没等他有所动作，Mark的气息已经将他包围。

他们热切地交换起了亲吻，彼此拥抱，在床上翻滚。

放空间，Eduardo晃神想到，Mark的床感觉并不是很结实的样子，也不知道睡久了会不会散。

他想问，但Mark并不给他开口的机会。

他们陷入了无休止的吻里，如同雷电劈中树林燃起大火，经久不灭，连绵不绝。

TBC


End file.
